


Their Love Is Like The Movies

by julietandherfairjuliet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietandherfairjuliet/pseuds/julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: I don't have a good way to describe this but it's a Clexa fic centered around what Anya sees.





	

Today is her best friend’s wedding and Anya doesn’t really know how it happened. Well that’s not exactly true. She’s been there since the beginning of this relationship but if she’s being honest it really shouldn’t work. She’s happy for them and she couldn’t believe her younger friend was already getting married. When Lexa asked if she wanted to give a speech at her wedding she didn’t know what to say. Mostly because she kind of assumed already that she would be giving one. Anya had been planning what she was going to say and she had it all written out. It had to be perfect for Lex. As she’s looking out into the crowd she realizes that nothing she has written down will ever be worthy of Lexa and the love she shares with Clarke so she folds her speech and sets it back down on the table. Her eyes wander to her friend and her new wife and suddenly she’s thinking about the times she’s seen them grow and flourish and she knows what she wants to say. 

_ On one of their dates a couple years back she and Raven had been sitting in the fort they made, eating take out, and talking. One of the things she loves the most about Raven is that they can talk about anything and everything. But Anya really didn’t expect this.  _

_ “I think Lexa should meet my friend Clarke.” Raven says nonchalantly. As if this isn’t out of nowhere. Anya chokes on her food and stares at her girlfriend.  _

_ “Lexa didn’t even really want to meet you, babe,” Anya tells her, “She doesn’t like meeting people. She doesn’t like having more than one friend.” _

_ Raven seems to consider this for a moment but Anya knows her girlfriend. When she’s set on something, she doesn’t give up until it happens. That’s part of what first attracted Anya to her.  _

_ “Well she didn’t want to meet me but she likes me now,” Raven tells her as she shoves more food in her mouth. “Babe, I think they’d like each other.” _

_ So that’s how it started. It was Raven’s idea and Anya just can’t seem to say no to her girlfriend.  _

_ Just as she expected, Lexa didn’t want to meet Clarke. Lexa hasn’t wanted to meet anyone since her girlfriend died in a car accident.  _

_ “The less people close to you the less chance you have to get hurt.” Lexa tells her. Honestly Anya can’t argue with that logic because she’s not wrong. That’s why Lexa and Anya got so close in the short time they’ve known each other. After Anya’s sister died they found each other and no one else really mattered. All they needed was each other.  _

_ Then Raven came barreling into Anya’s life. Raven is an enigma. She’s the smartest, sweetest, and most beautiful girl Anya has ever known but you never know what you’re going to get from her. It’s like she’s a puzzle that Anya wants to finish but she also doesn’t want to give up being surprised by her.  _

_ When Anya told Raven that Lexa doesn’t want to meet Clarke she doesn’t expect her girlfriend to be so understanding. All she says is that she figured Lexa wouldn’t be okay with it and that she’ll be over soon.  _

_ When Raven arrives about 20 minutes later Anya greets her with a kiss on the cheek and invites her in. Everything’s fine for a few minutes then Anya hears a knock on the door. It’s not Lexa because she wouldn’t knock to come into their apartment. It’s not Raven because she’s here.  _

_ Any doesn’t realize what’s happening until Lexa opens the door.  _

_ “Can I help you?” Lexa asks. Anya shoots a glare at Raven who is conveniently looking the other direction.  _

_ “Raven said I should come by,” The girl says with a bright smile on her face, “I’m Clarke.” _

_ Once Anya actually processes everything she goes behind Lexa and looks at Clarke.  _

_ Even though she’s seen pictures of Clarke before, Anya is still momentarily stunned by the girl in front of her. She almost doesn’t seem like a real person.  _

_ “Clarke of course, yes, Raven said you’d be coming over to spend time with the three of us,” Anya tells her once she breaks her trance. “Come on in.” _

_ As she pulls the door open more she also grabs Lexa’s shoulder and pulls her back to let the new addition into the apartment.  _

_ “Lexa and I will be right back,” she says as she pulls Lexa into another room. “Make yourself right at home Clarke. We’ll be back in just a second.” _

_ When Anya closes the door she feels Lexa punch the back of her shoulder.  _

_ “What the fuck, Anya? I told you I didn’t want to meet her.” _

_ “I know, Lex. But Raven really wants you to meet her and-” _

_ “I don’t care what your girlfriend wants from me!” Lexa says with a raise in her voice. That’s all it takes for Anya to glare hard at her and take a step forward.  _

_ “You might not care about my girlfriend, which you and I both know is a lie and you adore Raven, but I love her and I want to make her happy. I didn’t know Raven told Clarke to come over, it’s just as much a surprise to me as it is to you. So here’s what’s going to happen; we’re going to go back out there and you’re going to play nice with Clarke and this night isn’t going to turn into a shit show. It’s one night and then if you never want to see Clarke again I’ll tell Raven and you won’t have to see her, okay?” _

_ “Fine.” _

_ They walk back out and that’s how it starts. The four of them talk and get to know each other. Lexa is the most involved in their conversation than Anya has seen since she met Raven. At the end of the night Lexa even walks Clarke to her car. She swears it’s just to make sure nothing happens to her since it’s late and you never know when something can happen. Anya is positive Lexa just didn’t want to stop talking to Clarke. She wants to wipe that smug look off Raven’s face.  _

_ That’s the night that Anya starts to notice a change in Lexa. It starts out small. Little things like Lexa coming home just a little bit later than usual or leaving for work a little bit earlier. Lexa’s even started actually carrying her phone with her.  _

_ On days that Lexa doesn’t have work she usually makes dinner for the two of them. Anya won’t admit it but Lexa is definitely the better cook of the two of them and she actually really looks forward to the nights Lexa cooks.  _

_ Today is one of those days that Lexa has off and Anya can’t wait to see what Lexa has made for dinner. She’s pulling out her keys to unlock the door when she hears giggling. More than one person giggling. When Anya pushes open the door she stops in her tracks. Of all the things she thought she might see when she opened the apartment door never did she think it would be Clarke standing over Lexa shooting her with a dart gun.  _

_ “Ahem,” she tries to get their attention. It doesn’t work. It takes her three tries to get their attention and when she finally does they both freeze. After a moment Lexa stands up and shifts her weight from one side to the other and refuses to make eye contact. _

_ Part of her wants to make a scene and demand answers from both of them but she knows Lexa will close herself off and that’s not fair to Clarke.  _

_ “I guess I’ll head out,” Clarke says with a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I’ll text you.” _

_ Clarke starts to head toward the door but Anya can’t let this go without some answers from either of them.  _

_ “Clarke wait,” she says. Clarke turns and looks at her with a questioning gaze. “Why don’t you stay for dinner? It’s Lexa’s night to cook and I’m sure she’d love for you to stay.” _

_ And she does. Clarke stays and Anya gets to know her. The more she gets to know her the more she likes her. Clarke is just one of those people that everyone would love. She’s one of the most genuine people that Anya has ever met and Anya couldn’t be happier for the two of them.  _

_ Anya finds out that they’ve been seeing each other since the day Raven told her to come over. She also finds out that this isn’t the first time Clarke has been over on Lexa’s day off.  _

_ It’s obvious to anyone near them that they’re head over heels in love and the more times Anya hangs out with them the happier she is for them. When Lexa comes to her and tells her that she wants to ask Clarke to marry her Anya isn’t surprised. Well, she isn’t surprised that Lexa wants to propose but she is surprised that Lexa waited this long. Anya wishes she could have been there when Lexa asked but from what Clarke told her Lexa didn’t even propose how she wanted to.  _

_ “Anya seriously, it was adorable,” Clarke told her, “She had this whole elaborate plan apparently that she didn’t even use. We were having a stupid debate about whether Marvel or DC is better and she just stopped and looked at me and goes ‘Marry me’ and I just can’t believe how incredibly lucky I am.” _

_ “She’s such a useless lesbian.” _

“And she is,” Anya tells everyone, “Lexa is such a useless lesbian. How many of you noticed that her eyes have barely left Clarke since she first saw her walking down the aisle?” 

She gets a laugh from the crowd and she’s pretty sure she hears Raven yell out “Gay” followed by Octavia telling Raven that she’s just as bad. Anya smiles at her girlfriend’s antics and their friends response. 

“In complete seriousness though, Clarke and Lexa have the kind of love that you think is only in movies and tv shows. You know, minus the whole bury your gays theme. The point is, I look at them and the love they have and I cannot believe that I have had the opportunity to be a witness to the beautiful love they share. To Clarke and Lexa.” Anya concludes with a raise of her glass. 

“Clarke and Lexa.” 

As Anya takes a drink from her glass she looks at her best friend and her new wife and gives them both a smile they don't even notice. She couldn't be happier for them and can't wait until the day she and Raven have their own wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet


End file.
